


Случайности не случайны, или "Добро пожаловать в Хейвен!"

by Zerinten



Category: Haven - Fandom, Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Detective, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дункан МакЛауд переезжает в небольшой городок в штате Мэн...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История первая, в которой рассказывается о переезде и новом доме, или «Посторонним В»

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Highlander 2015.
> 
> Бета: masha_kukhar

Городок был тихим. Пожалуй, даже подозрительно тихим — но Дункан МакЛауд старательно гнал подобные мысли прочь. Люди в небольшом провинциальном городке с располагающим названием Хейвен, что в штате Мэн, были приветливы и доброжелательны. Воздух был чистым, а трава — зеленой. Даже табличка с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Хейвен» на въезде в город щеголяла свежей краской. Словом, ничто не предвещало беды.

Тем неприятнее было пробуждение одним пригожим солнечным днем. Точнее, само пробуждение было вполне приятным. Завтрак, включающий в себя простую, но довольно большую яичницу с двойной порцией бекона и чашку ароматного зеленого чая, тоже был очень даже неплох. А вот в дальнейшем день уже не задался.

Дом, в котором Дункан сейчас проживал, достался ему практически по случаю. Прошлые хозяева спешно покидали город по каким-то своим причинам — Дункан вопросов на этот счет не задавал — так что дом продавали едва ли не даром. Дункан же, желающий перемены места, да и просто перемен, с радостью его приобрел. И теперь обживал уже довольно старый, но все еще крепкий, хоть и нуждающийся в ремонте, особняк.

Хлопоты по хозяйству и разрешение бытовых проблем не давали Дункану скучать. Чему он, признаться, был только рад.

— Что у нас на сегодня? — Дункан подошел к прицепленному к холодильнику списку с перечнем текущих дел. Вычеркнуто, а значит, сделано, было всего несколько. — На сегодня у нас изгородь, — прочитал он. Ну что ж. Изгородь так изгородь.

Изгородь была старой. Возможно, старше дома. Но при этом — все-таки младше самого Дункана. Изгородь была разросшейся — почти живой. Металлическую ограду надежно оплетали различные стебли и стволы разной степени толщины. Возможно, предыдущие хозяева позволяли изгороди вести себя как заблагорассудится, считая, что так преграда будет лишь надежнее. Как знать. Сам Дункан планировал расчистить изгородь и открыть миру изящество ковки работы неизвестного кузнеца.

Увы. Планы пришлось корректировать с учетом выяснившихся обстоятельств.

Обстоятельства вели себя исключительно мирно и смирно. Лежали себе скромно между стволами и изгородью и удобряли почву свежей кровью. Но не учесть их, определенно, было нельзя.

Дункан замер. Он и отсюда, с расстояния в несколько метров, мог совершенно точно сказать: человек возле изгороди был окончательно и бесповоротно мертв. С такими ранами просто не живут. Возможны, конечно, исключения — но это был явно не тот случай. Тело было крепко-накрепко прижато к изгороди деревьями. А кое-где, Дункан присмотрелся, стволы и вовсе прошли через неизвестного, словно бы проросли сквозь него. Вот только чтобы это произошло, должно было пройти немало лет.

Дункан подошел ближе. Да... Чтобы разобрать получившийся конструкт, придется пилить. И не факт, что только деревья.

Дункан вздохнул. Может, и правы были предыдущие хозяева особняка, что не трогали изгородь. Он отставил в сторону ящик с инструментами и достал мобильный телефон — вызвать полицию. Выглядело все это, конечно, на редкость подозрительно. И первым, а возможно, и единственным подозреваемым наверняка окажется он сам. Однако неизвестный заслуживал достойного погребения — если, конечно, не пытался банально влезть в дом ради поживы. Кроме того, еще более подозрительно было бы, попытайся Дункан средь бела дня избавиться от застрявшего в изгороди трупа. И оставить его так до вечера тоже нельзя. Вдруг заметят?

Не хотелось, очень не хотелось начинать новую жизнь в новом городе с убийства — пусть даже совершенного и не им самим. Дункан покачал головой, снова посмотрел на то, что осталось от незваного гостя, и набрал номер местного полицейского участка.

Ну что ж. Добро пожаловать в Хейвен!


	2. История вторая, в которой полиция пытается делать свою работу, или «А у нас в квартире газ. А у вас?»

За то время, что ехала полиция, Дункан так и не сумел придумать внятного объяснения тому, что произошло между его изгородью и незваным гостем, и какие из связывали отношения. А может, это просто полиция приехала слишком быстро.

На удивление, подозревать Дункана никто не спешил. Местный детектив, представившийся как Нейтан Уорнос, оглядел место. И предоставив своим людям делать их работу, — если можно назвать таковой операцию по извлечению тела из тесных объятий металла и дерева — отвел Дункана в сторону.

— Видели ли вы что-либо подозрительное? — сразу перешел к делу детектив Уорнос.

Дункан отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Все было как обычно. Ночью все было тихо. Утром тоже. А когда я после завтрака решил заняться приведением в порядок изгороди — то увидел вот это. И сразу, конечно, вызвал полицию.

— А что ваши соседи?

— Не знаю. Мы с ними еще практически не виделись.

— Давно приехали в Хейвен? — после небольшой паузы спросил детектив Уорнос вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться его алиби.

Дункан удивленно моргнул.

— Да нет, — качнул головой он. — С неделю, — и из этих семи дней непосредственно в доме он провел от силы пару. Потому что оказалось, что в связи с переездом нужно решить довольно много вопросов. Обычно такого не было.

— Понятно, — детектив Уорнос покосился на изгородь, явно не желавшую так легко расставаться с законной добычей.

— А что сподвигло вас на переезд? Возвращаетесь к семейным корням?

— Нет, — Дункан пожал плечами, решив не удивляться странным вопросам. Не подозревают в убийстве — и ладно. — Просто так вышло. Захотелось пожить в тихом, спокойном месте.

Детектив Уорнос как-то странно закашлялся.

— Ну что ж, — пару секунд спустя кивнул он. — Удачи вам в этом. Хотя и не уверен, что вы сделали хороший выбор.

Дункан не успел спросить, что тот имеет в виду — в этот момент к его дому подъехал еще один автомобиль.

— Моя напарница, детектив Одри Паркер, — представил вышедшую из машины блондинку детектив Уорнос. — Мы вместе работаем над вашим делом. А сейчас прошу простить...

Дункан кивнул, и детективы отошли к телу.

— Уверен, что это не он? — негромко спросила блондинка Паркер. Но Дункан все равно услышал. Как и ответ ее напарника.

— Он только недавно приехал в Хейвен. Родных у него тут не было. Так что он вряд ли слышал что-либо о Старых Бедах.

«Старые Беды»? Это еще что? Так, конечно, можно было и Бессмертных назвать, но... Что-то подсказывало Дункану, что речь идет вовсе не об этом.

— Тогда попробую расспросить соседей, — кивнула Паркер.

А Дункан отвлекся на странную парочку пожилых людей. Как они вообще сюда попали?

— А я тебе говорю... — чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, доказывал что-то своему спутнику тот, что был помельче. — Было!.. Я прекрасно помню!..

— Было, да не так! Вечно ты все путаешь, — отмахивался его более внушительный собеседник.

— Винс, Дэйв? — к ним подошел детектив Уорнос. Дункан мысленно отметил, что, видимо, не такие уж они и посторонние. Хотя следующие слова детектива заставили его усомниться в сделанном только что выводе. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Ну мы же должны знать, о чем писать, — ворчливо заметил... кажется, Винс, одновременно пытаясь высмотреть уже почти высвобожденное из растительно-металлического плена тело.

Журналисты. Отлично. Только этого и не хватало. Дункан поднял взгляд к небу и последил несколько секунд за облаком в форме листа.

— Вы и так прекрасно знаете, о чем писать, — заметил детектив. Но продолжить разговор ему не дали: издалека помахала рукой, подзывая его, блондинка Паркер.

— Винс Тиггс, Дейв Тиггс, — если бы Дункан не был уверен в том, что это просто плод его воображения, он бы сказал, что его только что довольно профессионально взяли в клещи. — «Вестник Хейвена».

Дункан тряхнул головой и на всякий случай отступил назад.

— Дункан МакЛауд, — представился он.

— Прекрасно, — переглянулись Тиггсы. — Расскажете нам о том, как все произошло?

— А как же тайна следствия? — озадачился Дункан.

— Какого следствия? — вновь переглянулись Тиггсы.

— Ну как же, — Дункан махнув рукой туда, где на носилки укладывали мертвое тело. — Ведь произошло преступление.

— Боюсь, — вздохнул один из Тиггсов... кажется, Дэйв? — Все не совсем так. Всему виной не чей-то злой умысел.

— А что же? — удивился Дункан.

— Утечка газа, — почти торжественно сообщили ему.

— Что?

Выглядел Дункан от такого ответа, наверное, на редкость глупо. Ему как человеку довольно практичному сложно было представить себе, как именно в таком деле может быть замешана банальная утечка газа. И тогда ему соизволили пояснить:

— Вы бы только знали, — доверительно поведал Винс. — О, если бы вы только знали, на что способны деревья, попавшие в зону поражения обычным бытовым газом...


	3. История третья, в которой Дункан пытается провести собственное расследование, или «Лиха Беда начало»

Полицейское расследование велось... странно. Дункана по-прежнему никто и не думал подозревать. Не то, чтобы сам Дункан был против, разумеется. В какой-то момент — а точнее, уже на следующий же день — Дункан, не выдержав, сам наведался в участок с намерением узнать, как продвигается дело. И каково же было его изумление, когда его уже непосредственно в участке совершенно серьезно попытались убедить, что да: была, мол, утечка газа. Но сейчас ведутся работы. Проблема скоро будет решена. Вот и в газете об этом написано. И вообще, не оставить ли мистеру МакЛауду расследования профессионалам?

«Не оставить», — решил Дункан. И со всей обстоятельностью ввязался в дело.

Попытка провести собственное расследование показала следующее. Во-первых, люди в Хейвене действительно были общительными и дружелюбными. Во-вторых, на расспросы (даже вежливые; даже осторожные) о Бедах, а особенно Старых, общительность и дружелюбие не распространялись. От слова «совсем».

Тогда Дункан решил просмотреть подшивку местной прессы: быть может, хоть там удастся обнаружить если не ответ, то хотя бы подсказку? Выяснилось, что даже в эпоху цифровых технологий Хейвен предпочитает новостным порталам и различным информационным сайтам самые обычные газеты. Точнее, газету. Одну. Единственную. «Вестник Хейвена». Причем в городской библиотеке обнаружилась не такая уж и толстая подшивка — от силы, за последние лет пять. Про Беды, рассудил Дункан, там найти, может, что и получилось бы. А вот про Старые — едва ли. Так что Дункан отправился в единственное место, где хранился полный архив газеты — все вышедшие номера, начиная с раритетного первого — в редакцию «Вестника».

В редакции Дункана встретили приветливо и доброжелательно. Но, памятуя о предыдущих неудачах, Дункан ни слова не сказал об истинных целях своих поисков. Вместо этого он осведомился о возможности ознакомиться с архивом, мотивируя это желанием больше узнать о городе, который стал его новым домом. Уговаривать Тиггсов, которые оказались братьями, журналистами и владельцами «Вестника Хейвена», пришлось долго. Однако в итоге они сдались и пустили Дункана в святая святых — в архив. Пожаловавшись, правда, при этом на то, что уцелели — и, следовательно, есть в архиве — все-таки не все номера.

К сожалению, ни поверхностное, ни более вдумчивое чтение газет ничего не дало. Разве что, как заметил Дункан, в Хейвене уже случались проблемы с газом. Чуть меньше тридцати лет назад. Неужто это и есть те самые «Старые Беды»?

Вечер провести Дункан решил в «Серой чайке». Он уже наслышан был об этом месте. И о том, что там вкусная кухня. И о том, что там приятная публика.

— Дюк Крокер, — представился Дункану мужчина возле стойки. Дункан уже знал, что так зовут владельца «Чайки».

— Дункан МакЛауд, — представился в свою очередь он. И взял предложенный Крокером стакан.

— Давно в Хейвене? — поинтересовался Крокер.

— По мне так заметно, что я не местный? — фыркнул Дункан.

— Не обижайтесь, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Крокер. — Но да. Городок у нас небольшой. Все друг друга знают.

— Все друг о друге все знают, — продолжил Дункан, откидываясь на стойку.

— Не без этого, — ничуть не смутившись, отсалютовал стаканом Крокер. — Вас, например, не обсудили к этому времени только ленивые.

— И почему я не удивлен? — проворчал Дункан.

— А в этом разве есть что-то удивительное? — Крокер обернулся к залу и оглядел веселящихся людей.

— Ну, полагаю, что нет, — после небольшой паузы вынужден был признать Дункан. — Развлечений здесь, думаю, не слишком много.

Крокер заметно дернулся, однако быстро взял себя в руки и подтвердил:

— Да. Не слишком.

Само по себе это, конечно, могло и ничего не значить. Однако с учетом того, что у детектива Уорноса не так давно была похожая реакция на похожую же фразу... У Дункана явно был повод задуматься.

— Старые Беды, да? — небрежно поинтересовался Дункан.

Ответом ему был неожиданно острый взгляд.

— Что вы об этом знаете? — не спросил даже, а буквально потребовал ответа Крокер.

— Да в общем-то, ничего, — пожал плечами Дункан. И заказал себе еще виски.

— Вот и не лезьте вы в это, — почти грубо посоветовал Крокер, заметно расслабившись.

— И рад бы, — словно бы не обратив внимания на грубость, мирно сказал Дункан. — Но уже поздно. У меня дома обнаружился труп. С этим как-то связаны загадочные Беды. А полиция и журналисты доказывают, что во всем виновата утечка газа.

— А вы в это не верите? — Крокер неожиданно успокоился.

— Увы, — Дункан развел руками, показывая, что и рад бы поверить, но не в такую же откровенную глупость. — И все же, что не так с этими Бедами? Что за тайна такая, что все тут же замыкаются, переводят тему или просто не хотят говорить?

Крокер с минуту рассматривал Дункана, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Забудьте, — сказал он. — Просто забудьте. Это — Хейвен. Здесь у каждого второго есть своя тайна. И никто не обязан вам эти тайны открывать. Подумайте об этом. Кроме того... — Крокер неожиданно задорно подмигнул. — Утечки газа в Хейвене — вовсе не редкость.


	4. История четвертая, в которой Дункан разбирается с домашними делами, или «Беда не приходит одна»

Дункан сидел на полу в позе лотоса и из-под полуопущенных ресниц рассматривал люстру. Лежащую на полу. И как она там оказалась — было решительно непонятно. Ну то есть гравитацию, конечно, еще никто не отменял. Но и прикручена к потолку люстра была вполне даже на совесть. До тех пор, пока не свалилась внезапно Дункану на голову, проломив ему одним из изящных металлических декоративных украшений висок.

Дункан почесал в затылке. Ситуация становилась все чудесатее и чудесатее. Потому что сегодняшнее происшествие было уже не первым. Далеко не первым. А началось все... Дункан задумался, припоминая. Да, пожалуй, началось все на второй же после переезда в Хейвен день. Именно тогда Дункан впервые остался в новом доме на ночь. А утром, спускаясь к завтраку, оступился. И, упав с лестницы, свернул себе шею.

Тогда Дункан на это происшествие особого внимания не обратил. Хотя, возможно, и следовало бы: в конце концов, это было даже обидно — его победила обычная лестница. Однако потом подобные события стали слишком... регулярными, чтобы их и дальше можно было игнорировать. И это касалось не только лестниц, с которых Дункан теперь падал с завидным постоянством. Дункан поскальзывался, оступался, подворачивал ноги... Но окончательно понять и принять тот факт, что творится что-то странное и непонятное пришлось тогда, когда Дункан в процессе готовки умудрился зарезаться собственным кухонным ножом. А сегодня, когда рухнула люстра, Дункана после воскрешения осенило: быть может, упоминая загадочные Беды, жители Хейвена имеют в виду что-то подобное?.. Не такое, нет — иначе город уже давно бы опустел. Но... Дункан чувствовал, что находится на правильном пути.

Удивляло — и, надо признать, радовало — то, что все эти в прямом смысле убийственные странности происходили с Дунканом исключительно дома. Но продолжаться так и дальше явно не могло. Неизвестно еще, распространяется ли непонятная напасть на гостей. Да и в случае нападения другого Бессмертного временная случайная гибель легко могла превратиться в гибель окончательную. Вместе с тем от переезда Дункана останавливало то, что, во первых, ему нравился этот дом. Во-вторых, ему нравился Хейвен. И, наконец, в-третьих, не понимая механизмов происходящего, Дункан не мог быть уверен в том, что странности останутся здесь, а не последуют за ним, куда бы он ни отправился. Так что Дункан не собирался уезжать. Напротив, ему лишь сильнее хотелось разобраться в том, что здесь творилось.

Между тем вестей по делу о загадочной гибели человека у Дункана в саду по-прежнему не было. Дункана никто не подозревал — что было хорошо. В полиции говорили об утечке газа — что было плохо. И, вне категорий, все еще требовалось привести в порядок сад. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что убийственная аномалия, царившая в доме, не распространяется на сад. Ибо отпилить самому себе голову циркулярной пилой было бы слишком глупо.

Впрочем... по здравом размышлении пилу Дункан все-таки брать не стал. Ограничился топором. И направился в сад, где вмешательство человека требовалось уже очень и очень давно. Начать же Дункан решил подальше от того места, где не так давно было обнаружено тело.

Работа закипела. Дункан не вырубал бездумно все подряд. Он обновлял тропинки, которые еще угадывались, хоть и основательно заросли. И когда пару часов спустя Дункан оглядел результат трудов своих, он остался доволен! Весьма и весьма. Дункан стоял, прислонившись спиной к ограде, и оценивающе смотрел на сад. И в этот момент его грудную клетку что-то резко пробило.

Дункан умер не сразу. Он закашлялся, пытаясь сделать вдох, изо рта потекла кровь. Но он еще успел увидеть, как из груди выходит древесный ствол. Как этот ствол становится все толще... и как самого Дункана буквально приматывает к изгороди...


	5. История пятая, в которой очень много смертей, или «Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих»

Больно. Дункан сделал вдох. Точнее, попытался сделать. На покрытых бурой корочкой губах запузырилась кровь. Дункан уже не первый раз приходил в себя. И всегда все начиналось с боли и заканчивалось ею же. Снова и снова Дункан дергался всем телом, распахивал глаза, силился вдохнуть и пытался закричать. Пытался, не мог. И опять умирал... Это был долгий, чертовски долгий день.

Когда Дункан в очередной раз очнулся, было уже темно. Измученный, он облизал губы.  
— Помогите... — едва слышно прошептал он, не надеясь, впрочем, что его и вправду кто-то услышит. — Помо...

В глубине сада мелькнула тень. А мгновением позже прямо перед Дунканом встал человек — мужчина, еще не старый. Но точнее Дункан сказать бы не смог. Не потому даже, что света луны было едва ли достаточно для серьезной оценки. А потому, что Дункану сейчас элементарно было не до того.

— А ты живучий, да? — фыркнул незнакомец.

Дункан широко распахнул глаза.

— Давно ведь уже сдохнуть должен был. До тебя никто и часа не протянул. А ты чего трепыхаешься? — Незнакомец легко потыкал бедро Дункана носком ботинка. — Не жилец ты уже. Не жилец. Просто расслабься и сдохни уже...

— Значит, я не ошибся. Жаль. — От кустарника с противоположной стороны отделяется еще одна тень.

Голос показался Дункану смутно знакомым. Сознание плыло, но еще один незваный гость — это явно...

— Крокер, — со злостью выдохнул незнакомец.

Дункан услышал в его голосе тщательно скрываемый страх. Но, возможно, это просто близость смерти — которой уже по счету! — играла с ним злую шутку, заставляя видеть то, чего нет. С чего бы кому-то, особенно если это убийца, бояться владельца таверны? Хотя... что-то опасное в Крокере, безусловно, было.

— Собственной персоной. Какого черта ты творишь, Эдриан?

Голоса становились все глуше. Словно отдалялись от Дункана постоянно разрастающейся стеной.

— Ну вот зачем ты влез? Так хорошо все было! Никто не знал, что у меня Беда. И не узнал бы! Дом стал бы моим, Лиз обещала, что бумаги уже готовы...

— Лиз? — Крокер явно удивился. — Лиз Сеймил?

Пауза была долгой — на несколько слабых ударов сердца.

— Я должен тебя убить, — наконец холодно выговорил незнакомец. — Будь ты хоть трижды Крокер — тебе не стоило становиться у меня на пути.

— Ты... — начал было говорить Крокер, но незнакомец наклонился, подхватил топор и с рычанием набросился на него...

... И Дункан умер.

— Черт, МакЛауд! Да чтоб тебя!..

Дункан приоткрыл глаза и беззвучно шевельнул губами: «Помоги...»

— Так, держись. Держись, говорю. Раз до сих пор не умер — обидно будет не дождаться парамедиков, верно? Дыши! Дыши, МакЛауд! — Незнакомца нигде не было видно. Весь обзор загораживал сидящий рядом на корточках Крокер. Он вытащил из кармана телефон.

— Сними... меня... — в два захода, но все-таки удалось выговорить Дункану.

— Нельзя, — отрицательно покачал головой Крокер. — Только хуже сделаем.

Он начал набирать номер.

— Не надо... — из последних сил выдохнул Дункан. — Медиков. Сними. Не умру.

— О, — Крокер помолчал и нажал на мобильнике кнопку сброса вызова. — Ну что же. Тогда терпи.

А что еще Дункану оставалось делать? По счастью, когда Крокер взялся за топор и нанес первый удар по стволу проходящего сквозь тело Дункана дерева, Дункан потерял сознание. А может, опять умер.

— Какого черта я вдруг решил его послушать?.. — донеслось до ушей Дункана. Тело казалось чужим, грудную клетку ломило, но... Определенно, состояние было гораздо лучше, чем в течение дня. Пару мгновений спустя Дункан осознал, что лежит на траве, и выдохнул.

Звук привлек внимание Крокера:

— Живой! И вправду живой, — искренне обрадовался он.

— Живой, — подтвердил Дункан, аккуратно ощупывая ребра. Говорить было сложно. Во рту было сухо, а на губах толстой коркой запеклась кровь. Однако он все-таки прибавил: — Спасибо.

Крокер отвел взгляд. И преувеличенно бодро спросил:

— Ты как? Встать сможешь?

— Нормально. Смогу. Вот только еще немного полежу — и смогу.

— Точно? — Крокер бесцеремонно провел рукой по ребрам Дункана, проверяя. И — удивленно присвистнул. — Ну надо же! Так значит... — он отстранился и немного помолчал. — Значит, это — твоя Беда?

Дункан лежал, глядя в звездное небо. О бессмертии и Бессмертных существовало немало разных мнений и гипотез. Возможно...

— Да, — Дункан облизал губы совершенно сухим языком. — Да. Думаю, можно и так сказать.


	6. История шестая, в которой Дункан узнает много нового, или «Семь Бед — один ответ»

От сада до дома Дункану помог дойти Крокер. Однако уже у дверей Дункан почувствовал, что достаточно твердо стоит на ногах. Тогда Крокер, буквально прислонив его к косяку, снова скрылся в саду. И вернулся пару минут спустя с тем самым незнакомцем — тот был без сознания, но явно жив. Потому что связывать труп особого смысла не было. Если, конечно, речь шла не о Бессмертном. Или Бедах, внезапно понял Дункан. О Бедах он по-прежнему знал чертовски мало. А то, что знал — относилось главным образом к области догадок.

— Он... жив? — кивнул Дункан в сторону незнакомца.

— Вполне, — откликнулся Крокер. — Кстати. Полиция уже скоро будет. Заберет преступника.

Дункану отчаянно захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях. Только полиции ему сейчас и не хватало. Примерно об этом же он и сообщил вслух. Пусть и немного иными словами.

— Ну и как я буду все это объяснять? — безнадежно поинтересовался он, не слишком надеясь на ответ. Полиции ведь нужны будут четкие и конкретные ответы. Без мистики и прочих секретных материалов. То, что можно будет внести в отчеты и подшить к папкам с раскрытыми делами.

— Да ладно, — усмехнулся Крокер. — Это ведь наша полиция. Хейвенская. Расскажем все как было. А как надо — они уж объяснят как-нибудь сами.

Дункан в сомнении покачал головой. Однако было еще кое-что.

— Крокер... — негромко окликнул он.

— Да? — посмотрел на него Крокер.

— Я... хотел бы попросить тебя не говорить никому о моей Беде.

— О, — после непродолжительного молчания произнес Крокер. И кивнул: — Хорошо.

— Спасибо, — Дункан потер лоб ладонью и наконец-то выпрямился, отстраняясь от косяка. — Чаю? — почти светски предложил он.

— Лучше виски, — красноречиво оглядев Дункана, потрепанного, в разодранной рубахе, всего в крови, но совершенно целого, сказал Крокер.

Махнув рукой в сторону бара, Дункан предложил Крокеру самому позаботиться о выпивке и, извинившись, направился к лестнице. Крокер только хмыкнул ему вслед. Когда Дункан, чистый и переодевшийся, вернулся в гостиную, полиции еще не было. Незнакомец все так же не подавал признаков жизни. А Крокер сидел в кресле, держал в руке стакан с виски и задумчиво смотрел в одну точку. Рядом с ним на столике стояли бутылка и еще один стакан.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Дункан, устраиваясь напротив Крокера и забирая свой стакан, — я так толком ничего и не понял.

Крокер бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Говоришь, не был никогда раньше в Хейвене?

Дункан отрицательно покачал головой.

— И родственники твои — тоже?

— Нет.

Крокер поскреб пальцами подбородок.

— Странно. Обычно это так не работает. Нужны связи. Связи с городом или его жителями. Возможно, ты просто не все о себе знаешь.

Не желая спорить, Дункан лишь плечами пожал.

— Если раньше ты о Бедах понятия не имел — значит, видимо, твоя активировалась только сегодня. Когда возникла угроза жизни.

— Вообще-то, немного раньше, — признался Дункан. — Просто я как-то совершенно не задумывался над тем, что это может быть Бедой.

— Да уж... В первый раз Беды обычно чертовски пугают.

— В точку, — пробормотал Дункан, вспоминая, как ожил после самой первой своей смерти. Поежившись, он от души глотнул виски. И перевел тему: — Так ты знаешь этого парня?

Крокер поморщился.

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Его зовут Эдриан Филлипс. Мы... В одной школе учились. Да и потом виделись иногда. Городок-то у нас не слишком большой. Эдриан — садовник. Говорят, хороший. Но, как видишь, этого ему оказалось мало.

— Тетка должна была оставить этот дом мне! Мне! — неожиданно заговорил сам Эдриан. — Она не должна была его продавать! Она должна была уехать или умереть! И дом был бы мой.

— Так Кевина убил тоже ты? — подался вперед Крокер. — Это ее сын. Был, — пояснил он, поймав взгляд Дункана.

— Он мешал. Он всегда и всему мешал!

Крокер выдохнул и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

— По-моему, он просто спятил.

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Видимо, наконец-то пожаловала полиция.

— Детектив Уорнос, детектив Паркер, — впуская полицейских в дом, поздоровался Дункан.

— Что случилось? Дюк?.. — в голосе детектива Паркер явно слышалось волнение. Детектив Уорнос тем временем направился к Филлипсу.

— Одри, Нейтан, — кивнул Крокер и начал объяснять. — У меня возникли некоторые подозрения. И чтобы их проверить, я направился к мистеру МакЛауду. Оказалось, я прибыл как нельзя кстати. Эдриан напал на него и собирался убить. По счастью, мне удалось остановить его. Вот и все.

— Он должен был сдохнуть! Должен! — взвыл Эдриан.

— И у него Беда, это совершенно точно, — добавил Крокер.

Детектив Уорнос бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Дункана, но, видимо, решил, что раз тот и так уже в курсе, утаивать что-то и дальше смысла особого нет.

— Тебе удалось понять, какая? — только и спросил Уорнос.

— Кажется, что-то, позволяющее влиять на деревья. Но, может, остальные растения тоже в деле. Так что будьте осторожны. И еще. Эдриан говорил, что ему нужен дом. И что с документами, если бы мистер МакЛауд погиб, все было бы в порядке. Ему помогала некая Лиз.

Детектив Паркер деловито кивнула. Обернувшись к Дункану, она внимательно оглядела его и спросила:

— Мистер МакЛауд, вы в порядке? — и, кажется, она волновалась не столько о его физическом состоянии, сколько о том, как он воспринял новую невероятную информацию.

— В полном, — заверил Дункан.

Детективы переглянулись, кивнули и поблагодарив за помощь, увели Эдриана Филлипса.

— Не волнуйтесь, — напоследок заверила Дункана детектив Паркер. — Он понесет заслуженное наказание.

Крокер проводил их взглядом и вздохнул.

— Вообще-то, — сказал он, — в Хейвене сознательное совершение преступлений с помощью Бед — редкость. Обычно бывает так, что люди просто не могут справиться с новоприобретенными силами.

— И задача полиции в таком случае... — приподнял бровь Дункан.

— Помочь людям справиться со стрессом, взять себя в руки и жить дальше. А это, с учетом того, что они успевают натворить, бывает не всегда легко и просто.

Дункан покачал головой. Вздохнул. И залпом допил свой виски.

В дверь снова позвонили.

Дункан вопросительно посмотрел на Крокера. Однако тот отрицательно качнул головой. Он больше никого не вызывал. Разве что только вернулись детективы... Дункан направился к двери.

— Живы! Живы! Вы живы! — со слезами бросилась к нему какая-то женщина. Присмотревшись, Дункан узнал риэлтора, оформлявшего сделку купли-продажи этого дома.

— Мисс Самвелл? — растерянно произнес Дункан и отступил на шаг в сторону, пропуская ее в дом. — Что случилось?

— Простите! Простите меня! Я не знала! Я бы никогда... — мисс Самвелл, и не думая проходить, вцепилась пальцами в рубашку Дункана. — Слава Богу, вы живы! Уезжайте! Уезжайте отсюда как можно скорее!

— Мисс Самвелл, — Дункан аккуратно взял ее за плечи и отстранил от себя. — Прошу вас, успокойтесь и скажите, в чем дело.

Почти незаметно подошел Крокер и вложил мисс Самвелл в руку стакан с виски. Она машинально глотнула, закашлялась, помотала головой и призналась:

— Простите! Я не знала, что у меня проснулась Беда.

Часом позже успокоившаяся и немного сонная мисс Самвелл рассказала, что только недавно поняла: у нее проявилась Беда. Беда эта была тесно связана с ее профессией. И сводилась к тому, что те, кому мисс Самвелл продавала недвижимость, в скором времени умирали. Все выглядело как несчастный случай, и поначалу мисс Самвелл ни о чем не подозревала. Но когда стало известно о второй, а потом и третьей подозрительной смерти — стала задумываться. А потом ей рассказали правду. Тетушка поведала, что у ее сестры, матери мисс Самвелл, была такая же Беда. И им ни в коем — ни в коем! — случае нельзя связываться с недвижимостью. Правда, об этом в семье уже успели забыть. Мисс Самвелл была в ужасе. А потом, когда первый шок прошел, бросилась обзванивать клиентов — последних. Тех, кто мог быть еще жив. Кого еще можно было спасти.

До Дункана мисс Самвелл дозвониться так и не удалось, но ей было достоверно известно, что еще вчера он был жив. Так что она решила просто приехать. Тем более, Дункан был в Хейвене приезжим. Наверняка ничего не знал о Бедах. И по телефону ей мог просто не поверить, сочтя все шуткой или глупым розыгрышем. Откровенно говоря, мисс Самвелл и так весьма смутно представляла себе, как будет убеждать мистера МакЛауда, но...

— Вы же мне верите? — с надеждой спросила она.

— Верю, — твердо сказал Дункан. Еще бы он не поверил.

Оставалось решить только один вопрос: как можно обезопасить дом? При условии, что Дункану здесь действительно нравилось. Уезжать он совершенно не хотел. Как оказалось, способ был. Причем, на редкость простой. Дункану нужно было всего лишь оформить документы о купле-продаже дома другому человеку. А потом — вновь переоформить дом на себя. Разумеется, на сей раз — без участия мисс Самвелл. А можно было поступить еще проще. Посоветовавшись немного с мисс Самвелл, Дункан от руки написал дарственную на дом на имя Дюка Крокера. А потом Крокер, соответственно, написал такую же дарственную обратно на имя Дункана. Гром не грянул, молния не сверкнула. Но Дункан почему-то почувствовал себя спокойнее. И — улыбнулся. Его дом вновь стал его крепостью.


	7. История седьмая, бонусная, или «Кто ходит в гости по утрам — тот поступает мудро»

Дункана разбудило отчетливое ощущение присутствия другого Бессмертного. Дункан приоткрыл глаза и потянулся за мечом.

— Мак, я тоже очень рада тебя видеть!— бодро прокричал с первого этажа знакомый голос.

Дункан уткнулся лицом в подушку и тихо застонал. Нет, он был очень рад визиту Аманды. Но прямо сейчас он хотел только одного: спать.

— Можешь дальше спать, — все так же громко разрешила Аманда снизу. — Не волнуйся, я не спалю твою кухню!

Жизнерадостности в голосе Аманды хватило бы и на троих. А угроза насчет кухни — в том, что это была именно угроза, Дункан, зная подругу, ни капли не сомневался — взбодрила настолько, что он все-таки выбрался из кровати.

На первый этаж Дункан спускался уже практически проснувшийся, посвежевший. Но — осторожный. Впрочем, лестница вела себя на удивление мирно. Как и ванная чуть ранее. Как и... да, пожалуй, как и кухня, которая на первый, да и на второй тоже, взгляд была совершенно цела. Аманда мирно сидела за столом и пила кофе. Крепкий. Вкусный. И, главное, вторую чашку она без лишних слов пододвинула к Дункану.

— Рад тебя видеть, — устроившись напротив и сделав несколько глотков ароматного кофе, сказал Дункан.

Аманда лишь улыбнулась. И — поставила перед Дунканом большую коробку с пончиками.

— Кофе, пончики... Да ты меня балуешь! — шутливо воскликнул Дункан.

— Ну должна же я как-то поддержать погрязшего в дебрях ремонта друга, — Аманда выразительно огляделась.

Дункан рассмеялся и принялся за пончики.

— И... как ты тут? — через несколько минут поинтересовалась Аманда. — После крупных мегаполисов — в провинциальный городок... Не скучно?

Дункан дожевал пончик и постарался сдержать улыбку. Вспомнились события последних дней.

— Нет, — заверил он Аманду. — Не скучно.

Вот уж точно: совершенно не скучно!


End file.
